From Letters to Azkaban
by A Rose By Any Other Name
Summary: COMPLETE. A project brings two people an unexpected friendship which leads to even less expected adventures, and an emerging romance in the most unlikely of settings.
1. Prologue

**A/N Well, my first new story since I've moved.  I have it all finished, and saved on my computer, but you won't, of course, get it unless you review.  Nice, am I not?  Well, this is another version of the typical Lily and James story.  How they met, how they became friends, some drama in their life, and then their marriage.  I don't know if I'll ever write a fic containing their deaths… I like to think of them as immortal.  Anyway, this may be predictable in the beginning, but eventually it will become unique.  I haven't read anything like this before on fanfiction.net or on any other sites, but if there is someone out there with a similar idea, I apologise most profusely, and congratulate you on having great creativity!  No, modesty is not a part of my nature.  Anyway, some ideas here I have stolen from other places, and these are:**

· **J K Rowling's Harry Potter Books (no duh)**

· **Lord of the Flies, but that was only inspiration.  Don't let that put you off… this isn't gruesome or disturbing, I promise you- unless you find my writing generally disturbing, that is.  **

· **An idea that presents itself in Anne McCaffrey's 'Freedom's Choice'  (You won't see this for quite a few chapters, though, and it's very obscure anyway… bonus points if you recognise it)**

· **And, some information from the Harry Potter Lexicon, and thanks to Sierra Sitruc for guiding me there.  *grin***

**So, that's where my ideas come from.  I own nothing found from these sources, no matter how much I might want to.  Oh, and I noticed that McCaffrey doesn't want fanfiction posted about her stories, well, this has nothing but the beginnings of a concept, so don't fret.  And I'm not going to put disclaimers on every single chapter here, I'm telling you now.  I OWN NOTHING BUT PART OF THE PLOT!!!  Ok, this is getting seriously long, and probably scary, so I'll shut up.  R/R!!!  **

**~Stef**

**Chapter One**__

Lily Evans was the Head Girl.  She was in a prefect meeting.  And she was bored.  Some sixth-year was droning on about the lack of discipline amongst the second years.  Even the Head Boy was hiding a yawn.  The sixth-year finally sat down, and then a seventh-year stood up.  Lily allowed her mind to wander.  It wasn't just the prefect meetings, ever since Christmas life had been boring.  What they needed was something to spice it up… something new to interest everyone.  Meeting new people, making friends in other houses… there had to be something she could do!

Then an idea hit her.  It had been hiding at the back of her mind for a while, and only now had it surfaced.  The seventh-year sat back down, and then the Head Boy stood up.  

"Are there any more speakers?" he asked.  Before Lily knew what she was doing she found herself standing up.  

"I have something to say," she said.  Many people sat up and started paying attention for the first time that meeting.  Lily was never boring.  "There have been a lot of complaints, in the Gryffindors, at least, of boredom."  Most of the prefects from other houses nodded, and James Potter grinned at her.  "We need a change, and I have something in mind.  Hopefully, it will promote inter-house relationships as well as giving the students something interesting to do." 

Lily paused for a second to let the remaining few prefects, still sunk in stupor, sit up and pay attention, as well as to gather her thoughts.  There was no backing out now.  

"The students need a change of surroundings.  Right now, in the middle of the school year, a field trip wouldn't be practical.  I think something small will suffice.  I have some ideas, perhaps a drama production, or a competition of some sort.  The drawbacks to ideas like that are that they're a short-term solution, and of course they're competitive, and it is one of the aims of the prefects to promote inter-house relationships." 

Lily saw that she was losing her audience, so hurried on.  "My idea was that those who want to participate can take part in a project.  In pairs, students can write letters to each other, not knowing who their correspondent is.  It will give us something to do, and if all the houses participate, I'm sure new friendships will strike up.  I think it will be good for the 5th and 6th years, as well as the 7th years."

"Unless anybody doesn't like the idea, I'm happy to organise it."  There was a murmur of assent throughout the room.

At her left, James said to her, "I'll help you, if you like.  I've got time on my hands, today, at any rate.  I like the idea."  Lily caught James's eye for a second, and he smiled at her.  He seemed sincere enough, so she agreed.  

~*~*~

As everyone was leaving the room, James asked her, "Do you want to start now?  We could do it some other day, but I have time free…"

"Sounds good," Lily told him.  "The common room or the library?"

"What about an empty classroom?" he suggested, and Lily agreed.

They went into a classroom, and then got to work.  All Lily knew of James was that he was intelligent, fun loving, a Quidditch player, and that he was one of the infamous Marauders.  Aside from the classes they shared, she only ever saw him in the Prefects meetings every other week, and she didn't know him too well.  There was surprisingly little that the Head Boy and Girl had to deal with together; any jobs usually required only one of them.  It was a pleasant surprise to find him inventive as well as eager to work on this project, and they had everything sorted out in nearly two hours.  Lily had thought it would take a lot longer, but the problems the project posed weren't as hard to sort out as Lily had anticipated.  

One of the problems was how to get the letters delivered, but that was worked out with relatively little stress.  They took their plans to Dumbledore, who approved of them immediately, and then they were ready to set it up.

Most of Lily's friends signed up for it, and she suspected that James bullied his into doing it too.  Soon the 'Letter Project' was running.  Lily found herself writing her first letter to whoever her correspondent was.  Without drafting it, she wrote:

_Dear Correspondent,_

_I'm not going to tell you who I am, because that would defy the whole point of this, but we do need to call each other something.  For now, you can call me 'Fire,' I guess.  It's an inside joke that none but my friends would understand._

_Anyway, I'm a 7th year female with assorted interests.  At the moment, though, I'm mainly facing boredom.  I don't play Quidditch and I'm not into any groups like the chess-club or anything.  That's all for now, but please reply to this soon!_

_Fire_

Lily put the letter in the letterbox in her dorm, knowing that it would magically appear on the recipient's bed.  All she had to do now was wait.  He had expected to have to wait until tomorrow to get a reply, so she was startled when, twenty minutes later, a piece of parchment fell on her stomach.  It read:

_Fire,_

_            Your idea about the names was a good one.  You can call me 'Fork' for now.  It's a sad name, and my own twisted brand of humour, but if you ever find out who I am, I suppose you might laugh.  _

_            I'm also in 7th year, but I'm most decidedly male.  I love watching and playing Quidditch, and my two favourite subjects are Transfiguration and Potions, despite the professors.  I'm wizard born, but I'm not prejudiced against any other types (except people who are prejudiced).  I await your reply with interest,_

_            -Fork_

            Lily smiled.  She thought she could get to like 'Fork.'  He seemed to alternate between amusing and chatty, and serious, and Lily liked his attitude towards those prejudiced against muggleborns.  It seemed, then, that he wasn't in Slytherin.  Lily was all for promoting inter-house relationships, as long as the Slytherins remained civil.  Unfortunately, for most of the time, they didn't.  Lily wrote her reply:

_Fork,_

_            I'm not going to ask about the name… yet.  I'm a muggleborn myself, so I'm glad to find out that you're not in Slytherin.  I know it's a stereotype, but I'll stick by it until someone proves me wrong.  I won't tell you anything about my looks, because you would know who I am straight away.  _

_As to my personality, I'm not really a quiet person, as many of my friends will tell you.  Well, as most of my house will probably tell you.  I guess I do quite well in my studies, and I'm not above admitting that I enjoy most of my classes.  I'm most emphatically not a teacher's pet, though, although they don't hate me.  I'm just happy that most of them don't know (although I'm sure a few have guessed) that I was behind the incident involving Snape and the green quill.  I've now decided I've written enough (if not too much) about myself.  Please tell me about yourself!_

_Fire_

She posted it, and went to bed, hoping that Fork would reply tonight, but doubting it.  She went back to her book, and had read another two chapters before the rest of the dorm came in to bed.  She was just getting ready for bed when another piece of parchment landed on her bed.  Smiling, she sat on her bed and read it by the light of her wand.  The torches in the dorm would go out any minute now.  

_Fire,_

_            You were the one behind the green quill incident?  Congratulations!  That was a stroke of genius, I must admit.  I know one of the Marauders well, and the whole group of them are quite worried.  What with the snake incident only a week after, they think they might have a rival to take away their glory._

_            It is good to know you're not in Slytherin either.  I know the whole house can't be evil –but sometimes I have my doubts.  Inter-house relations are all very well, but only if the Slytherins can talk to you without insulting you or someone you respect.  _

_            I guess I'll try to tell you about myself without revealing who I am, although that might prove difficult.  I guess I told you that I'm born of magical parents.  They both work for the ministry, and they rank quite highly.  It gets annoying sometimes, because they're away often.  They make an effort- but the job is demanding.  I don't have any siblings, so it does get quite lonely.  I think I've already said I love Quidditch, and I'm on the team for my house.  I'm not going to tell you which position.  If this is to get to you before the lights go out, I'd better send it now.  I hope I'll hear from you tomorrow!_

_            -Fork_  

            Lily folded the letter and smiled.  The next few weeks looked like they would be interesting.


	2. The end of the beginning of the masquera...

A/N Firstly, before I let you get on with this chapter, I want to thank everybody that reviewed this.  I couldn't believe how many I got!  Yay!  Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last, because Chapter One was more of a prologue.  Next chapter… they meet each other!!  Woohoo!  Anyway, R/R!  

**~Stef**

Lily found the next four weeks much less boring than they would ordinarily have been.  Fork kept her occupied with his letters, and she had to decide how much of her life to reveal to him.  Also, the prefects had decided to arrange a masquerade ball for the students in the fourth year and above.  It was a suggestion of one of the Hufflepuff 6th years, and it went down well.  It was mainly to relieve the monotony of the school year, but officially it was to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the killing of the infamous dark wizard Stregmand.  The 6th year Hufflepuff prefects were to plan and set the ideas before the head students and then to Dumbledore, but all of the 5th and 6th year prefects were going to help set up arrangements (with the Head Boy and Girl to help, of course).  Between regular Head Girl duties, the letters she sent Fork, schoolwork, and preparation for the ball, the time before the ball flew by.  

The Friday night before the ball (which was to be held on Saturday), Lily was relaxing in her dorm, reading over the letter that Fork had just sent her, five minutes before.  They both knew each other well enough that Fork was comfortable enough to tease her, which Lily thought was good.  They had figured out that neither of them was in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, and that they were both among the top of their classes.  Lily had already run through all the possibilities, but none of the people she knew seemed to have the style that Fork had when he wrote to her.  

_Fire,_

_Your sister sounds a right pain to me, but then, aren't all sisters?  I guess it's mainly jealousy, she's probably wishing right now that she had the magic to turn you into a teacup.  I wouldn't know, because I don't have any siblings.  My parents decided against having more after they got the jobs they wanted, so I got stuck alone.  It's not bad, though.  One of my Marauder friends comes over a lot, and we terrorise the neighbourhood.  It's a good thing most of them are magical, or we'd never be able to do all the memory charms!  I've already done so many on muggles that I've perfected them!_

You still haven't told me if you've a boyfriend.  I guess it's pointless me going on, which is why I do it!  How about a fair exchange- I'll tell you if you tell me!  Oh, and when should we meet up?  Because there's the masquerade ball coming up, and we could meet there, at the unmasking if you want.  

_I think I should know you, and some of the things you write make me almost figure out who you are… and then I lose it.  I guess I must know you a little bit out of these letters, even if it isn't enough that I know what your nickname means.  _

_I tell you more than I tell my friends, because you don't know who I am, and it just seems different.  It's funny, you know a hell of a lot more about me than most people, and I don't even know who you are!  Well, this is getting way too long, and I think my hand is about to drop off, so I'll post this to you and then go off in search of Madame Pomfrey.  Or maybe not… she fusses way too much!_

_-Fork_

Lily smiled, and added the letter to the pile she had of Fork's in her trunk.  Then she got out fresh parchment and wrote a reply.  Fork ought to be back in his dorm in about an hour- if he wasn't up to something with his invisibility cloak.  She had found out about that only in the letter he wrote before this one.  It was a present from his parents for his 16th birthday, a pleasant shock, he told 'Fire.'  Lily wrote her letter:

_Fork,_

You and your pranks!  You sound bad enough to challenge the Marauders as it is- between us we'll bring their monopoly down! 

Lily smiled, remembering her last prank.  Whenever Snape or Malfoy had said something malicious, a shower of water hit their heads.  As the two could barely speak without insulting someone, they were soaked through in only a few minutes, before they figured out why the showers happened.  What amused the rest of the school the most, though, was that each of the water showers was dyed in a different colour- so that by the end their hair, faces, and robes were covered in multi-coloured splashes.  The trick of changing hair colour or robe colour had been done many times before (it was on page one of 'A Guide to Pranks and Practical Jokes'), but it had been a while since anyone had done a charm so strong that the teachers took all day to find out what had been cast on the students.  The added bonus was that Malfoy and Snape couldn't insult any of the Gryffindors, and neither could they respond nastily to any jokes at their expense, for fear of getting a hot-pink shower.  

_As to your questions about my love life- I'll answer them when you give me a good reason to.  I'm not stupid enough to fall for your 'fair exchange;' you already told me you broke up with a Ravenclaw 6th year on Wednesday._

_I think the masquerade ball would be a great time to meet each other.  If you don't have any other plans, we can take the last dance together, before the unmasking.  I already have my clothes planned- and they're original enough that I doubt you'll mistake anyone else for me._

Lily finished the letter, telling Fork what she would be wearing, as well as telling him other inconsequential news.  Then she posted it, hoping she would receive a reply that night, because she would be busy most of tomorrow.  She was on the decorating committee for the Great Hall, setting up for the ball in the evening.   She wasn't disappointed; the reply came in ten minutes.

_Fire,_

_Yeah, the last dance sounds good.  I'll tell you what I'm wearing.  The moment my mother found out that there's a masquerade ball, she sent me clothes for it!  Anyway, they're better than my dress robes (and probably more original- now anyway!  I did a little altering…).  I'm wearing a muggle-style white shirt, and black trousers.  On top of that, I've got a dark green cloak fastened magically to my shoulders because of my cufflinks.  At first, they were gold diamondy-things, but I had to give the outfit my own touch- they've been transfigured into miniature silver forks.  Oh, and covering my head- I'm afraid I'm not so original as you.  It's a sort of black curtain thing, it surrounds my face, and no-one can see into it.  I can see out of it, though.  I asked Remus to help me with it; he's the best in the class (apart from Lily) in charms.  I don't really know Lily well enough to ask for her help, although I'm sure she wouldn't have minded._

_So, that's about my clothes.  I would say I sound almost like a girl, talking about clothes so much, but from your letters I gather you're a pretty strong person.  I don't want my first (maybe?) dance with you to be ruined by any attempts at strangulation, especially if they're aimed at me!  Again, I'll have to send this now if you're to get this before lights out, but I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow evening, after the unmasking.  _

_I'm busy all of tomorrow, but I guess I'll see you in the evening, for better or for worse.  Until then, goodbye!  _

_-Fork_

Lily put the letter on her pile, and lay down to think.  She had only been writing to Fork for the last four weeks, but already it seemed like they knew each other.  Was it too early for them to meet?  Lily really wanted to meet him, and she didn't know if she'd ever have another opportunity to do so in such a way.  Well, whether it was too early or not, she would find out tomorrow night.  With luck, they would have a friendship.  If not, they could still send letters to each other.

Lily just hoped that Fork wasn't someone she disliked; she didn't want to ruin the relationship they'd built up over the past month.  The lights in the dorm flickered; it was the newly thought up signal that lights out was in five minutes, and a better one than the bell that had previously rang throughout the whole school.  It had been Lily's suggestion, actually.  She had listened to so many Gryffindors complain about it in her hearing that she approached James Potter on the subject, and together they had made the change, with the backing of the board of prefects.  

Lily was taking more notice of James since they had set up the messaging thing, and she noticed that he was well liked.  For most of the previous years she had ignored him, and whenever he was mentioned she thought of him as 'the marauder boy with the messy hair.  Oh yeah, and he beats me in Transfiguration every year straight.'  Now she noticed that his strength didn't lie just in Transfiguration, where he always came first.  He was within the top five in all of his classes, and he often fought with Lily for top place in Arithmancy and History of Magic.  Lily dozed off in the midst of her thoughts, minutes before the lights went out.

She awoke in the morning at 7 o'clock, and showered and ate.  As soon as the Great Hall had cleared, she said goodbye to her friends and went in to help with the decorations.  The hall had all sixteen fifth- and sixth-year prefects in it, bustling around with decorations.  Realising she was the last to come in, she hurried up to the Hufflepuff girl who was overseeing the whole thing.  

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was late," Lily said.  "How can I help?"  

The girl, Belinda, glanced at her distractedly, and then looked back again, as if realising something.  "You're good at charms, aren't you?" she asked.  

"I'm okay at it," Lily said.  

A voice behind her startled her as it said, "Yeah, she's only the best in the year, and probably the school."  

Lily spun, to find James Potter.  She smiled briefly at him, while rolling her eyes, and turned back to Belinda.  

"Can I help?" she repeated.  

"Yes, please!  It's those streamers.  We want them to flash the colours of the four houses, and stay up there.  But they either stick up there and don't do anything, like muggle streamers, or they change colours but fall down!"

Lily smiled; she loved a challenge.  "What charms are you using?" she asked.  

"Here, go and talk to Melissa.  She's in charge of it.  Over there."  

Belinda was asking James what he wanted as Lily walked over to Melissa.  She was a fifth year Ravenclaw, and looked decidedly flustered.  

"It's just not- Lily!  Thank goodness!  We've got a problem with these-"

Lily interrupted her, "Yes, Belinda told me.  They won't stay up.  What charms are you using?"  

Lily helped Melissa and the team who were putting up the streamers with the problem.  Any 7th year could have done it, but there were only fifth and sixth years on the hall committee.  There were also other problems that needed Lily's attention.  It seemed that she was the best at charms among the prefects present, so she was rushing all over sorting things out.  

She had to fix the confetti, which was supposed to fall slowly from the ceiling, silver, gold, copper, and a metallic purple-blue.  The problem was it all came down at once, and again Lily had to figure out a charm to stop the first people entering getting drowned in confetti.  

Other similar problems occupied her all day, until at last everything was finished.  The tables were against the walls, leaving a big open space in the middle for dancing.  Snacks lined the tables, everything from pizza to chocolate frogs, and on to pumpkin juice and ice water.  Candles floated in the air, and the streamers faded gradually from colour to colour, red, green, purple and yellow.  

It looked perfect, with two hours to go before she and James had to open the ball.  The best part, or so Lily thought, was that there weren't any professors overseeing things.  That was left to the prefects, who would take half-hour shifts in their house pairs to make sure nothing catastrophic happened.  Again, the other 7th year prefects were exempt from that; they were to oversee things on the whole and alert the two prefects on duty if there were any problems.  

Everything was finished, so Lily joined the group gathering around Belinda.  

"I think I've said we'll all take turns in half hour shifts to oversee all this, so we'll start with the fifth years and go on to the sixth years, in this order:  Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw.  Um, Lily and James, if you don't mind, could you take a shift?  Otherwise someone would have to double up…"

"Yes, that's fine."  Lily said, and James nodded his head.

"Thanks!!  Well, are there any other questions?"  

"If James doesn't mind, I'd like to take the first shift, just to make sure nothing goes wrong.  Is that okay?"  Lily asked.  James agreed, so Belinda continued,

"In that case, we'll meet back here at a quarter past seven.  See you then!"


	3. Fork and Fire Revealed

_~*~*~_

**A/N Well, this is the meeting, and the end of the first part of the story.  I originally wrote this differently, with a completely different plot in mind, but it got too clichéd, so I dumped it in favour of the upcoming four chapters.  However, if you do want the second ending of this chapter, feel free to email me, and I'll send it to you.  Hope you like this, and please R/R!  Thankyou so much for all the reviews I've got so far!**

**~Stef**

_~*~*~_

Lily glanced at herself in the mirror, happy with the final touches of her outfit.  Her dress was a green that brought out her eyes perfectly; it was, after all, why she had chosen it.  It was strapless, and close fitting down to her waist, where a belt of fire separated it from the skirt that spread elegantly out.

A cloud of mist obscured her head, all except her green eyes.  The mist had sparks of fire in it that flashed every few seconds, to go with her theme, which was fire.  Her shoes were green, threaded with gold, and at her neck was a thin gold chain.  At the end of the chain, a teardrop of solid fire shimmered.  Both her belt and her necklace were of real fire, but without heat.  She didn't want to set fire to Hogwarts or to any of her dance partners, particularly Fork.  

Lily waved her hand across her face, and suddenly the mist was gone.  Her face was made up with only a touch of make-up; Lily had never been into the face-paint that some girls put on (she was thinking of Daisy, the Slytherin 7th year that was commonly referred to as 'the cow').  Instead, she had light gold glitter across her eyelids, and a lip-gloss that wouldn't ever rub off.  Magic was useful in so many ways!

Lily passed her hand across her face again, and the mist returned.  Then she snapped her fingers.  Immediately, all the fire and the mist disappeared, leaving her with silver jewellery, a silver teardrop on the end of her silver chain.  Her shoes were threaded with silver, and the shade of her dress lightened from a vibrant green to a pastel shade.  Lily smiled.  She was confidant that no-one watching as she stood watch would be able to recognise her in her masquerade dress.

Then, without snapping her fingers and resuming her outfit, she left to the hall.  She had first duty with James.  

~*~*~

James himself looked pretty good, in plain black dress robes and a black cloak.  He smiled at her as she came into the hall.  The other prefects were also there, and, like Lily, they weren't in masks.  Dave, the other Hufflepuff 6th in charge of the ball didn't say much.  He reminded them of the order that they would be on duty, told them yet again that the unmasking would be at half past midnight, and then said they could go.  The other prefects went off to open the door, and put on their masks.

Lily didn't bother, but she went and took up a position next to the door where she could watch everything and not get it the way of the dancers or the food.  James came and stood next to her.  

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked.  

"Not at all.  I don't have anyone to talk to, everyone's out dancing."  Lily smiled at him, and scanned the dance floor, trying to see if she could spot Fork.  She couldn't.  

"I guess you took part in the letter sending thing we set up, then?" James asked.  Lily took her attention away from the dance floor and focused on James.  She would have all night to find Fork.  

"Yes, I did.  I came off quite luckily, actually.  Some of my friends were annoyed.  In fact, Lisa found out that her correspondent was Sirius."

James grinned broadly.  "I tried to talk him out of it!" he said.  "I guess she was pretty pissed, huh?"  Lily smiled.  

"Just slightly.  What were those green things?"  

"I don't know.  Sirius put them in envelope, with some sort of spell on them so they'd stick to whoever-opened-it's face."

"It worked.  She couldn't get them off for an hour!  When she found out it was Sirius, I had a hard job convincing her not to… well."

James laughed.  They chatted for most of the rest of the hour, and Lily found herself warming to him.  She had thought he was a bit of an idiot, academically brilliant, but not caring about anything apart from his pranks, before she got to know him a little bit better through the prefect stuff.  Now the half hour flew by, and soon she was going outside to change her clothes into their masquerade aspect.  Soon, she'd find out who Fork was!  She closed the door of the Great Hall behind her, and then snapped her fingers.  Lily gave it a minute, and then returned to the Great Hall.  

It was just after half past eight, and there was at least another three hours before she had to find Fork.  She went over to the food and drink, and poured herself some water.  Then she sat, looking around to see if there was anyone she might recognise.  

A short way away there was a girl sitting alone like Lily was, and from the way she held herself Lily guessed her to be Sharyn, another of the Gryffindor 7th year girls.  Lily got along with her, but she wasn't one of her close friends.  Still, it wouldn't hurt to talk to her for a bit.  

Lily stood up to go over to her, when she felt a tap on her should.  She spun, to find herself face to face with someone.  He wore black trousers and a white shirt.  She was about to say something when he raised his finger to where his lips would be, hidden under a black hood.  As he did so, she noticed the cufflinks on his long-sleeved shirt; they were in the shape of forks.  Lily grinned, although he couldn't see it under the mist.  He bowed, and, grinning again, Lily curtseyed in reply.  His brown eyes were the only part of his face she could see.  His eyes crinkled as he smiled and held out his hand, obviously asking her to dance, and she took it, smiling herself.  

She danced with Fork three times before she was whisked away by someone in midnight blue dress robes.  She only danced with Fork once more after that, and then she left the dance floor to get another drink.  

Lily ate a little of the food, ignoring the plate of green crisps that hadn't been there a few hours before.  It was, no doubt, a prank of the Marauders, or Marauder-wannabes.  Sharyn was gone, but Lily moved to sit on the seats that were at the sides.  As she did so, the 6th-year Hufflepuff prefects stood on the table that the professors usually ate at.  Lily smiled, but the girl was talking.  

"This is the end of our masquerade ball." She smiled at everyone, and the boy took over.  

"We will have one last dance, and then a bell chime will signal the unmasking!"  

There was a smattering of applause, and Lily put aside her drink, looking around for Fork.  She felt a tap on her shoulder, and found him right next to her.  Lily allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.  Fork had perfect timing, in a second the music started.  It was a slow song, and Lily enjoyed it immensely.  She found herself looking into his brown eyes, wondering if she knew anyone with eyes of that shade.  Fork was looking into her eyes, too, and Lily wondered if he was trying to guess who she was.  

He was tall, but not a lot taller than Lily.  She thought again, but nobody came to mind.  But she would find out soon, now it was time to just enjoy the dance.  Soon, (too soon, Lily found herself thinking) the dance was over.  Then a great chime sounded throughout the hall.  Lily let go of Fork's hand, and passed her own hand over her face, her hand movement simultaneous with that of… James Potter.  

Lily couldn't help it, she gasped.  But she was smiling.  James was also smiling, and he said, "Should go outside and find someplace to talk?"

Lily nodded, and she led James out of the Hall.  When they got outside, she hesitated.  

"The lake, perhaps?" James suggested.

"Yes."  The walked there side by side, not saying anything.  Lily found everything clicking into place, and she felt her smile surge again.  Then they reached the lake.  The grass was wet with dew, and Lily, despite wanting to talk to James, had absolutely no desire to ruin her dress.  But James was ahead of her in his thoughts.  He summoned something from his room, and immediately a blanket came down and settled on the grass.  Lily smiled gratefully, and sat on it, as did he.

"So." James said.

"You're Fork, then."  

"And you're Fire," James smiled.  "What's the significance to your name?"

"Oh, it's… well, fiery hair and fiery temper.  And my father, he calls me 'Fire Lily.'  'Water' didn't seem to suit.  My friends do too, occasionally.  What about your name?"

James smiled slightly.  "My friends call me 'Prongs,' it's just a nickname they gave me.  That's a long story in itself, that I might tell you some other time.  But forks have prongs.  It just struck me as funny at the time."

Lily grinned.  "I never would've figured it out.  Never.  Did you have any idea who I was?"

"None whatsoever.  Tonight, when I first saw you, no, when I first saw you in your masquerade clothes, I _knew_ your eyes, I just couldn't place them.  How did you change clothes so quickly?"  

Lily snapped her fingers, to show him.  

"Ah, clever.  I had an illusion going." James told her.  He took out his wand and muttered something under his breath.  Immediately he was as she had seen him before, in black robes with a black cloak.  "Here."  James took her hand up to the neckline of his robes.  Where it looked like she was touching the edge of his robe, she felt a collar.

James smiled, and banished the illusion.  Lily moved her hand hastily.  "Good job!" she said, suitably awed.  "That must have taken you some time to perfect!  

"It did.  Little things are ok, but something this big was hard, especially to hold on to for an hour or so."  

"I know; that's why I chose not to go for illusion.  I found it easier to charm my dress."

"You would." James said, but he was smiling.  Lily shivered; it was cold.  Early spring at Hogwarts could be quite warm in the daytime, but at night it was cold.  She drew her wand and hastily performed a heating charm.  

"Are you cold?" Lily asked, but James shook his head.  They sat there in silence for a moment.  It was for about a minute, and then James laughed softly.  

"Hmm?" Lily asked, staring out at the lake, watching the moonlight reflect off the ripples.

"It's just you know more about me than most of my friends, except maybe Sirius, and yet we're not talking."  

"Talking is superficial," Lily murmured, more to herself than to James.  Then she snapped out of it and grinned at him.  "I'm sorry.  Moonlight does funny things to my mind."  She glanced up at the moon, and blanched.

James followed her look and gasped.  "I forgot!  We've got to go!"  

Lily was already standing up.  James stood, and Lily snatched the blanket and ran.  They sprinted for the door to Hogwarts, thinking only of the full moon.  Dumbledore had warned the school only the week before that there was a loose werewolf in the area, and on full moons they should not be out on Hogwarts grounds, just in case.  

Lily sprinted to the door, James close on her heels.  Finally, they reached it, and went inside.  Dumbledore was standing there, eyes twinkling.  

"You forgot my warning, didn't you?"  He asked them. 

"Well…" Lily started, feeling scared still.  

"Actually, the werewolf problem has been dealt with, otherwise the door wouldn't have opened for you.  I was just coming in search of the pair of you, actually, to tell you that and to ask you to address the rest of the school in the morning."  He eyed the blanket.  "Cold outside?" He enquired evilly.  James openly glared at him, but Lily blushed and told him about the letter project.  

"Ah, I see.  Well, perhaps you would like to retire to your dorms soon?"  

It was all the hint they needed.  They took their leave, and returned to their rooms.  

"Typical Dumbledore," James muttered, but he was smiling.  "Are you doing anything tomorrow?  Because the Marauders and I are going down to Hogsmeade, and I'm sure they'll all want to quiz you about that last Snape prank you caused."  James shook his head, smiling.  "No wonder!"  

Lily grinned at him.  "I'll come, I don't have any other plans.  See you!"

_~*~*~_

A/N  And here's the end of part one!  The next four chapters are after Hogwarts, where they get a job, and… well, we'll see the rest.  Don't forget: review!


	4. The Assignment

A/N  Ok, the (semi) interesting chapters are finally beginning!  Hope you all like it.  There's a bit of a cliffie here, cos I know how much you all love them.  :D  So, review, and I'll post the next part soon!!

**~Stef**

To Lily and James's chagrin, the rest of the school year passed really quickly.  They became close friends, and both graduated from Hogwarts with the highest honours that summer.  Lily had decided on her career path, she wanted to be in the Magical Discoveries Department, the department that dealt with anything in the wizarding world that hadn't been seen or dealt with before.  

She put in an application, and was immediately accepted.  It seemed that Dumbledore had put in a good word for her.  The work was new, and ideal for Lily.  She loved inventing new charms of her own and figuring out what different things were.  

Meanwhile, James was trying to be an Auror.  He wasn't enjoying it, which didn't really surprise Lily.  James didn't like being told what to do by anyone, and regulations on beginning Aurors were very strict.  Finally, Lily suggested that James join her department, and within a week he did.  

Lily climbed the professional work ladder quickly, once the head of department found out that she was competent and hard working.  Within a year she found herself in the place she had wanted right from the beginning.  It was the overseer of discoveries.  Basically, if anything really unusual was discovered, Lily and her partner would take control.  They would also represent the department when the head of the department was busy.  Her partner was an elderly witch; one who Lily later found out was a hundred and twelve.  Not surprisingly, she retired in another two months, and Lily found James himself had been promoted to take her place.  

So far, she hadn't been given any fieldwork in her new job, because large discoveries that couldn't be dealt with by others were rare.  Then an island was discovered.  She was summoned to a meeting one Thursday morning with regard to the island.  

~*~*~

The Head of the Department of Magical Discoveries sat in a large chair at one end of the table.  Lily sat in the chair next to him, and James in the chair on his other side.  They were both waiting eagerly for him to start talking.  

"An island has been discovered that muggles don't know anything about.  It hasn't been seen on their radar, but it's located in the English Channel.  When subjected to magical probing- nothing.  Our magic didn't register it.  We only found it recently when a wizard was flying over the area.  He saw it, and said something to a friend working in the ministry.  That, however, is beside the point.  I would like the two of you to lead an expedition to this island, find out what you can of it, and map it.  If there are any magical creatures that have yet to be discovered on this island, make a record of them.  Scout around; find out its dangers and its recommendations.  Can you do that?"

Lily nodded immediately, and saw James was doing the same.  This was what she had been waiting for!  

"If you can be ready by noon tomorrow, I would be appreciative.  You will be taking four others from this office, and two Aurors with you, just in case.  Any questions?"

"Who will the Aurors be?" James asked.  

"Sirius Black and Rebecca Treble.  Both new to the Auror office, but their department tells me they're reliable."  

Lily smiled slightly.  Reliable wasn't usually a word associated with Sirius Black.  "What supplies will we have with us?" Lily asked.  

"Your equipment will be seen to, don't worry.   All you need to do is pack serviceable robes for a week or so, and settle any last minute details.  Oh- you don't mind sharing a tent, do you?  It's slightly above standard equipment, with two separate bedrooms."  

Lily shook her head.  "That's fine," she assured him, as James said,

"No worries."  

The head of the department smiled at them.  "I have full confidence in you.  I know you'll do well."  

Lily left the office glowing.

~*~*~

The next day, she was all set.  A sturdy backpack held clothes, toiletries, and other necessities.  She finished all of her paperwork by eleven, and at noon she was walking with James to the designated spot.  The rest of the group was already there.  Lily recognised Sirius, who grinned happily at her.  The other Auror stood next to him, and Lily recognised her as the girl Sirius had been trying to win over for the last month.  Rebecca was unusual in that she hadn't immediately melted at first sight of Sirius's charm.  

The other four there were Amanda Matthews, a woman of thirty or so that had been in the expedition department for the last ten years.  She had been offered promotions hundreds of times, but had turned them all down.  Her husband, Michael Matthews was also there, and he worked in the department with his wife.  The other two were Christine Leung and Henry Bildermann.  Michael was the oldest, at thirty-four years old.

A tall woman that Lily realised was Michelle, second-in-command of the Department of Magical Discoveries, greeted James and Lily with a smile.  She said, "It may be easier for you if you put your bags into the tent now.  That way, if you have to walk a while, all you will be carrying is the tent."

Lily went into the open tent standing next to her.  It didn't look big enough to hold more than two people, but once inside it revealed a spacious living room/kitchen/dining room, with three doors leading off.  Lily went to the first and James to the second.  She found a bed, a cupboard, and a bedside table with a lamp inside, and she put her bag at the foot of the bed.  She found James coming out of the third door.  

"The second was the bathroom," he told her with a grin, and then led the way to the door.  Outside, the door was a tent-flap; one that Lily felt herself bending down to get through.  

"Ready to go?" Michelle asked.  

"Yes," Lily replied.  

"Then we'll go.  I've arranged for all of you to use a portkey to get there, but you can Apparate back this time next week.  We'll arrange this place here for your arrival, at 12:00 noon next Friday.  Right then, well, the portkey will activate in… thirty seconds.  You'd better hold onto it.  Good luck!"  

Michelle handed James a silvery-coloured disk, and then stepped back as everyone crowded around it.  She smiled, and then Lily felt the familiar pull that transported her through space.

"Wow," she murmured softly.  

"You can say that again!" James said, equally as softly, standing next to her.  

The island was obviously magical.  Their group of eight was at the summit of a mountain.  To the North lay a forest, thickly wooded.  Beyond that was the ocean, calm in the clear daylight.  To the East there were grassy plains.  Further away, at the end of the plains, a sandy beach sloped gently down to the softly lapping waves of the ocean.  

To the South, there was desert.  The sand had been blown into softly rolling hills, and unlike to the North and East, there was no river winding its way through it.  Lily turned to look West, and gasped.  To the West, there was tundra.  No grass grew on the frozen ground, and a glistening river wound its way through.  Nothing moved in that section of the island.  

"It's certainly magical," Lily told James.  "No doubts there."

He smiled wryly, in agreement.  Then he said, so everyone could hear him, "Let's set up camp.  On the plains, do you think?"

Everyone agreed, so James nodded.  "Right then.  We'll Apparate to that spot there, over by the river."  

Again, there was a murmur of assent, and Lily Apparated.  It didn't work.  She scowled and tried again, concentrating harder.  Still nothing.  

She looked around worriedly, and found that no-one else had moved either.  They were all frowning.  

"Lt's walk," Lily told the group.  "We'll figure out the problem when we get there."

It took an hour to reach the bottom of the mountain.  By that time, everyone was getting annoyed.  Lily glanced at James, and he nodded at her and called a halt.  

"Let's try Apparation again," he called out.  "It may have been the mountain."

Once more, everyone tried and failed to Apparate.  Lily held a quick conference with James.  

"What are we going to do?" she asked crossly.

"How should I know?" James replied, equally irritated, although not apparently with her.  

"Let's set up camp when we reach the river.  They're all getting worried as well as pissed off, and that's not a good combination.  Yeah?"

"Go for it." James told her.  

"Okay," raising her voice, Lily addressed the group.  "Something's wrong.  We'll keep going, and set up camp when we reach the river.  Got it?"

The river took another twenty minutes to reach.  By that time, nobody was even remotely in a good mood.  Even Sirius had a dark look on his face.

They all took out their wands to set up their tents, but the magic didn't work.  Slightly scared now, the group set up the four tents manually.  Lily and James finished their tent first, and Lily opened the portable campfire.  She had to do it manually, but at least that worked.  By that time, everyone had finished with his or her tent.

Lily called out, "Right, everyone!"  When she had their attention, she continued, "We'll meet back here, around the fire, in thirty minutes."

There was a rush as everyone raced his tent-partner for the shower.  Lily grinned and went into her own tent, which she shared with James.  It was bigger than the tents the others had, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.  James was coming out of the shower, wrapped in a long white towel.

"Meeting in half an hour," Lily told him, and he nodded.  Then she took her own shower.  Ten minutes later she joined him in the living room, feeling a lot better.  "Heya, Fork!" she said light-heartedly, grinning.  

He didn't seem to be in such a good mood, though.  Scowling, he told her, "My wand doesn't work.  I had to shave with a _razor_!"  

All of the people on the expedition had muggle ways to do things in case they needed to go without magic at some point.  Nobody, however, actually thought that they would have to use the muggle things on this mission.  

"Try a spell," James urged Lily.  "That hair-tying spell- or summon something from your bedroom."

"Okay…" Lily tried a spell to plait her hair.  Nothing happened.  She summoned her hairbrush from her room, but still nothing happened.  "There is something seriously wrong," she told James.  

"Tell me about it.  What do we tell everyone else?"

"Tell them not to use any magic," Lily said promptly.  "There has to be a reason why we can't use it.  

James had a strange look on his face when he said, "I think there is one.  This is the first obviously magical island to be found, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Lily said, looking at him.  

"Remember the theory lessons?" James asked her rhetorically.  "Magical humans, plants, and animals draw their magic from the air and the ground.  The foundation of Hogwarts is mixed in with pyrite, or wizard's gold.  That's how so many wizards and witches can perform magic at the same place… all magical buildings and main sites are built on pyrite so they don't drain their surroundings."

"And the Forbidden Forest only has a few really powerful magical plants and animals.  Too many and they start drawing off their life forces," Lily said softly, remembering her lessons.  "Or the life forces of the things around them."

"Witches and wizards have some natural power, because our wands store it for later use.  What if the island is feeding off our power?"

"So whenever we try to do magic, the island draws it in.  Swallows it up.  Oh God!"  The implication hit her like a ton of bricks.  "We can't get off the island!"

James's face was grim.  "Actually, we can.  It will just take a long time.  And a hell of a lot of sacrifices."

Lily looked at him curiously, and then at her watch.  "Tell me later, we need to get to the meeting.  Do you want to tell the group your idea?" 

"No, not yet.  But we can caution them to do everything the muggle way."

"Okay.  Let's go."

They left, to join the gathering of people around the fire.  The other six witches and wizards there looked very worried.  Lily looked at James, silently asking him to address the group.  When he nodded, she sat down, next to Sirius.  

"You okay?" she asked him softly.  

"We're not getting out of here, are we?" he asked.

"James has an idea.  He said it would take a long time, but we ought to be out eventually."  Lily told him.  

Sirius grinned, looking himself again.  "James always has ideas.  Don't let him get too carried away.  You weren't there for the 5th year incident… now _that_ was scary!"

James stood up on the other side of the fire, and cleared his throat, unknowingly saving himself from Sirius giving Lily more blackmail material.  

"As you've all no doubt noticed, we don't have any magic at the moment.  Lily and I have some ideas as to why, but I think that can wait until the morning.  Until then, please don't anybody use their magic at all.  Don't even try to use it.  We'll meet out here at seven-thirty tomorrow, okay?"

Everyone stood and went back to their tents, Lily and James included.  

Once inside, Lily made hot chocolate while James went to get his book on magical theory.  Then they both sat down.  

James looked Lily in the eyes.  "You're not going to like this idea at all.  I don't like it at all.  But it's the only thing I can think of, I swear.  I've reviewed everything, every possibility, and… it _is_ the only way."

Lily studied him for a moment.  Then she said, "Tell me."


	5. The double circle

**A/N  I am sooo happy with all the reviews I've got so far!  Thankyou sooo much!  Anyway, this chapter is different to my other ones so far, deeper in parts and _much_ fluffier in other parts.  It's… well, I'm thinking this begins the PG-13 rating, mainly for themes.  I know when people _say_ themes they mean other things, but this really is themes.  Um… so yeah.  Please review, and seriously, tell me what you think.   I really want to know.  **

**~Stef**

"As far as I know, and I have made a study on this kind of thing, there's only one way to secure magic without using magic."

"The double circle," Lily supplied.  She had been just as interested as James in magical theory when they were taking the lessons.  

"Yes.  It needs a circle of seven and a circle of eight.  As far as I can see, that's the only way one of us can do magic."

"We only have eight people," Lily told him.  "We'd need another eight!"

James's face was blank, devoid of all emotion as he said, "I know."

Lily looked at him, and James didn't look away.  His face might have been blank, but his eyes weren't.  They were full of fear, despair, and sadness, coupled with resignation.  "Are you saying…?" Lily asked softly, unsure but dreading his answer.  

"That's what I'm saying.  Perhaps… maybe… look, it's not my decision at all.  I'm probably the least qualified here to decide.  But, well, we need to sort out any possible escape plans.  I know we've only been here a day, but I _know_ that my theory is correct.  And I know that the only way to get away is the double circle.  You need to know my idea, and then you can talk to Rebecca, Amanda, and Christine about it."

"I'm not misunderstanding, James, am I?" Lily asked softly.  

"You're not.  The spell doesn't care about the age or the experience of the wizards or witches in the circle, as long as they're holding hands.  To get off this island, we would need eight more wizards.  There is only one way to do that."

"But," Lily stammered, trying to think of an alternative, "The ministry!  The ministry will send out a search party!" As soon as she said it, Lily knew she was wrong.  Ministry policy on something this big and potentially dangerous was to wait a century, try again, and then give up.  "Our families!  They'll come searching!"  Again, she knew it wouldn't happen.  The ministry had told their families nothing about this trip, only that they were going away for at least a week, and that it was dangerous.  Nothing more.  "Well… there must… there's got to be a way!  No!  We can't!  _No_!"

"I know.  Forget it.  We'll stay here.  Maybe there will be a search party."  James's voice held no hope.  

"We can't just stay here!  There _won't_ be a search party!  You know the policy!"  Lily was getting hysterical, and for once in her life, she didn't care.  She was completely torn.  

"We don't have any choice!" James said harshly.  "To do it, we need eight more people.  It isn't fair on you witches, not to mention the children!  Forget it.  We'll find another way."

Lily smiled humourlessly.  "The only other way is the saltwater circle.  It requires magic to activate it.  You're right.  I… overreacted."  It was hard to say, but Lily knew that it was necessary.  

"Let's sleep on it.  We can discuss it in the morning."

They went to their separate beds, both trying desperately to think of other solutions.   There were none, and they both knew it.  

The next morning, Lily woke up at six-thirty.  She cursed, and reached for her wand to cancel the spell she had cast to wake her up each day.  Then she swore again, remembering. Lily got up, planning to have a shower, and saw James on his way to the bathroom.  

"Spell wake you up?" he asked her.  "Me too, damnit."

"Yeah," Lily admitted.  "D'you want first shower?"

"No, that's okay, you have it.  Toast and coffee good for breakfast?"

"Yes, thanks." James smiled at her, and went off to the kitchen area.  Lily went to take her shower.

She thought about James's idea.  It would work.  It would probably take at least two years, more if the children were squibs and less if someone had twins, but they would get off the island.  That wasn't the problem, it would work.  The problem was the emotional issues.  Was she ready to have children?  Of course she wasn't, and she doubted that she would be for a long time.  Physically, of course, she could, but emotionally and mentally… that was another cauldron of frog guts.  Then there was the others to think about.  Would the other women be prepared to have children for the sake of getting off the island?  They could be persuaded, of course, but how would they really feel about it?  And what about the kids they had?  How would the children feel, knowing that the only reason they had been born was to help their parents get off an island?  It would be hard on them, very hard.  It would definitely get out, their story would be in newspapers.  

Despite all of it, Lily knew that James was right.  Ultimately, they would end up carrying out his plan.  It was the only way.  That didn't mean Lily had to feel good about it, but she realised that when James had the job of telling the group his escape plan, Lily would be right there beside him. He would need the support, for his own peace of mind if nothing else.  

Lily got out of the shower and dressed.  Breakfast was calling her.  James offered her a plate of toast and a coffee, which she accepted with a smile.  Then another thought hit Lily.  If she was to have children, it would have to be with either Henry, Sirius, or James.  That thought didn't sit well on her stomach.  James looked at her, concerned, and Lily smiled at him weakly.  

"It's just your idea," she told him.  Then, with a sudden resolve, she added, "I know it has to be done.  I'm just trying to convince myself."

James nodded and smiled tightly.  "I'll have a shower now," he told her.  As he passed her, he gripped her shoulder for a moment in unspoken sympathy/reassurance.

Lily finished her breakfast deep in thought.  James came back ten minutes later.  

"You okay?" he asked her.  

"Fine.  You know, I think we should do a survey of this island anyway.  If we'll be here for a while, it would be good to know what we're facing.  Then at the end of however long it takes, we'll tell the group your idea.  We'll give them time, and then decide.  Does that sound okay to you?"

"It sounds good," James told her.  

"What do we tell everyone else?" Lily asked.  "We can't just not say anything."

"Tell them the theory.  But let's not tell them my idea, just that we have one."

"Right.  Okay."

They left the tent to talk to the group together.  

~*~*~

The next week wasn't as bad as Lily had anticipated.  The Plains were warm and sunny, and had no animals larger than rabbits.  The woods were cool, and they also seemed devoid of both dangerous and magical animals.  The desert was dry and sandy, as all good deserts were.  The group went through that quickly, seeing nothing moving larger than lizards and mice.  Next came the tundra.  It was as Lily had expected, cold.  They didn't stay there to search for wildlife any longer than they had to.  

The Department of Magical Discoveries had estimated that it would take one week to conduct a thorough investigation of the island, using Apparation.  Even without it, it only took a week until they were back on the Plains, having made a complete circuit.  

After the second day of that week, Lily had been the first to don muggle clothes.  Wizarding robes were all very well for paperwork and potions, and they had plenty of handy pockets for different things.  However, they weren't made for trekking across these types of terrain, because they were designed ultimately for Apparition or broomstick transport.  Because of this, it wasn't long before the others put on muggle clothes too, muggle- and magical- born alike.  

The other thing Lily had begun to notice, was James.  At Hogwarts, they had become good friends.  Out of school, working in the same department had strengthened their friendship.  Lily couldn't imagine life without James, one of her closest friends.  Now though, she was starting to notice other things about him, things that she had never really taken note of before.  

Things like how when he smiled his eyes crinkled up.  How they danced when he teased her, and how she believed him when he teased her much more readily than she did anyone else.  She noticed the way he stood tall when he walked, the way that strand of hair always came over his forehead, and the way he laughed.  

Christine told Lily that James as flirting with her.  Lily denied it, or replied that James flirted with everyone.  But still, Lily secretly hoped that Christine was right.  It was unlikely, of course, but it was a dream.  Somehow, her friend for the last few years had somehow become more than that.  Sometimes, she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss James.  Occasionally, she thought back to James's solution for getting off the island, and wondered whether it wouldn't be so bad if it was with him.  When that happened, she slapped herself smartly on her face.  It worked, too, until James asked her why she kept hitting herself, and she had to stop.  

As to Christine, Lily was rapidly developing a friendship towards the girl.  Christine was only a little older than Lily herself (she had graduated two years before Lily did), and she was very friendly.  Rebecca was nice enough, but she was quiet and she just didn't have Christine's bubbly, out-going personality.  Sirius was Sirius, and that was enough said about him.  Henry was a mystery, and one that Lily had yet to solve.  He was shy, didn't talk much around her or around Christine or Rebecca.  He did talk readily enough to all of the men and Amanda, though.  Lily would have plenty of time to get to know him in the next two years.  Amanda and her husband were friendly enough, too, but they were a lot older than the rest of the group.  Lily, James, Sirius, Christine, and Rebecca were all in their twenties, while Amanda and Michael were both in their thirties.   

Once they all reached the Plains, everyone's spirits dropped again.  It had been a week, and they were scheduled to go back to the ministry today.  They wouldn't be able to go back, though.  Not for a long time.  Lily, in the hopes that it would cheer everyone up, suggested a beach holiday.  The others liked the idea, and so they all left for the beach.  

As they walked, Lily smiled ironically.  They were stuck on a magical island forever or until they had eight children, and they were going on a beach holiday?  The idea was laughable, and she told James so.  He laughed too, and the sound made Lily's heart flip.  Damn it all! She swore mentally.  That's the second time his laugh has done that to me today!  Next thing you'll know, I'll be giggling and blushing whenever he comes near.

It was evening by the time they set up camp.  James asked for a meeting in an hour, before going into the tent.  As Lily followed him inside, she was Rebecca slipping off down the beach in the direction that Sirius had taken.  She grinned to herself.  

Suddenly, something was gripping her waist and her feet weren't touching the floor.  She let out a yelp and twisted around furiously.  Then she realised that it was James holding her up, and not some force of Dark Magic.  Working with the Magical Intelligence Agency (the MIA) next door to her for the last year, some of their paranoia had rubbed off.  

"Let me down!" she cried, struggling.

"Oh,  I don't know…" James said, his voice giving Lily the shivers.  "Unless you tell me what has you grinning."

"Okay, I'll tell you!  Let me _down_!"  She landed, and spun on James.  "Don't do that again!  What made you think I wouldn't tell you, anyway?"  The scolding would have been more effective if she was scowling, but her smile had just intensified.  Damn him, she thought again.  Not for the last time.    

"Oh, I don't know.  But it's fun annoying you!  So what's with the grin?"

"I saw Rebecca sneaking off after Sirius tonight.  It looks like he's finally succeeded."

"Ah, I see," James replied, with mock solemnity.  He sat on the sofa, and gestured for Lily to sit next to him.  She sat, ignoring the funny fluttering feeling she suddenly had.  

"This outfit will be complete once Christine and Henry get together," James said, yawning and nonchalantly putting his arm around Lily's shoulders, drawing her closer.  

"Oh? Lily said lightly.  "What if _I_ wanted Henry?" She decided to be brave and rested her head on his shoulder, instead of wriggling away like she would have done two weeks before.  

"Yeah right," James told her softly, tracing a finger down her jaw-line, over her lips and across her cheek.  Lily's heart was pounding, and she was finding it hard to breathe.  

She managed to say, "Yeah?" but it lacked her usual vigour.  

James twisted until he was looking her straight in the face.  "Yeah!" he told her emphatically, and reinforced it by kissing her.  Lily was speechless.  

"Oh," she said weakly, when he drew back.  "Um."

"Still want Henry?" James asked her wickedly.  "Because I'm sure it could be arranged…"

Lily rolled her eyes and grinned.  "I would whack you with a pillow," she informed him, "but this is more fun."  Lily kissed James again.  And again. And again….

After what felt like ten seconds but was probably a lot longer, Lily stopped James.  

"As much as I'd love to, we've got some people to talk to out there," Lily reminded James.  

"Damn it!" he moaned.  "Bloody wonderful.  They're all going to think I'm cold-hearted and calculating, and…"

"Shh!  Look, we'll tell them together.  And we won't be forcing them into anything!  We'll tell the truth- that it's the only way."

"I guess.  We should go, I suppose."


	6. Escaping from Azkaban

**A/N  Well, I'm pleased with how much you like this story! Yay!  Finally, this chapter is out.  I should've posted it sooner but, as these things go, I didn't.  Anyway, it's out.  Oh, and just to warn you, this chapter is _definitely_ PG-13, possibly verging on R… although maybe not, cos, after all, what would I, a mere 15-year old, know about such matters?  :D  Anyway, that's about all.  R/R!**

**~Stef**

Afterwards, Lily thought it went pretty well.  Neither Sirius nor Rebecca looked at all shocked.  They would have undergone more magic theory than anyone else, so they had obviously jumped to the same conclusion that James had.  As for Amanda and Michael, the gripped hands tightly, Amanda biting her lip. Henry looked shocked and uncertain.  Christine reacted differently.  She fell off the tree she was sitting on.  

There was a mad rush as everyone ran to Christine, but Henry got there first.  He was sitting on the second split of the tree-trunk… it was a tree that had somehow divided into three lateral trunks early in its life.  Christine's eyes were closed, and she was breathing lightly, almost as if she were asleep.  Amanda came up,  and Lily realised that instead of rushing to Christine like everyone else, she had gone to the water and filled up a cupful.  She splashed the water on Christine's face, and soon the girl began to stir, and then come around.  

"What hap- oh." Christine looked around at the group of worried faces, and at Henry holding her hand.  He let go quickly, and she smiled (almost shyly, for Christine) at him before saying, "I'm really sorry.  I should have told you.  Could you give me a hand up?"  This last part was directed at Henry, who was still crouching beside her, and Lily fought back a smile.  If Christine was well enough to flirt with Henry then she was fine.  She'd had her eye on him for a while, Lily knew, and so now she wasn't as worried about Christine as she had been only a moment before.  

Henry did help Christine to her feet, and the group all moved closer to the fire, where they could see her more clearly as she spoke.  Once they were settled, Christine began, with a sort of embarrassed glance around the group.  

"Um… well, I have a… a condition, I guess.  Nobody really knows what it is, but  Professor Dumbledore thinks it's some kind of curse or gift.  Basically, it's a spell that I've had since I was born.  Whenever something really important happens, something really hugely important to the wizarding world, I faint.  It's a sort of indication to anyone who pays attention, and it's been helpful to Professor Dumbledore in the past."

"Something important as in our escaping this island?" Michael asked.  

"N…no, not as such.  It may be that some of us will go on to do something important if we… use your idea to get off the island.  Maybe one of our children will go on to do something important.  Or perhaps it will be something that goes on to happen this week.  My 'gift' isn't always regular, but it always happens either _when_ something important happens, or within a week of when the important thing happens.  Do you get it?"

"Not really," Lily said, "but I'm sure we'll find out."

"Yeah, I guess.  Um… about your idea?  I need time to think about it."

"Me too," said Rebecca.  Amanda remained thoughtfully silent.  

"Maybe we should talk about it more tomorrow," Lily suggested.  By 'we' she meant the women, and they all knew it.  It was agreed upon, and the meeting split up.

~*~*~

Later, Lily was lying on the sofa, James fiddling with her hair.  Suddenly, he said, "I don't like it."  Lily didn't have to ask what he was referring to.  "The ministry won't send anybody out here after us.  We were supposed to report back today, and we didn't.  They'll think that we died, and write off this island as too dangerous.  This _is _the only way, I know it.  And yet…"

"I know what you mean," Lily said, sighing deeply.  

"Do you?" he asked.  "All of you women will have to have two children each, and pray to God they're not squibs.  Not only is it completely not fair to you, it's not fair to them!  I…" James turned slightly red.  He continued, more softly.  

"I wanted to have a relationship with you once this job was done.  I wanted to show you that I cared.  But now!" his voice was bitter.  "Rebecca's head over heels for Sirius.  Amanda and Michael are obviously going to be together, and Henry is so infatuated with Christine that the poor guy can barely speak when she's around.  That makes you stuck with me.  And I don't want…" he stopped, trying to get the words out.  "I don't want you to think I don't care about you, or I'm taking you because you're the only one left."  He put his fingers over Lily's lips when she tried to speak, determined to finish.  

"No, listen.  I don't want you doubting that I love you.  And… if we do have children, I don't want them to think they were born as a convenience, just so we could get off this gods-cursed island!"

Lily didn't know how to reply.  She just hugged him, and wished they were back at Hogwarts, where things were so much simpler.  Before either of the knew it, they were both asleep.  

~*~*~

When Lily was jolted awake, she found herself lying in James's arms.  He smiled at her, and said, "I woke up slightly before you.  I didn't want to move in case you woke."

Lily smiled at him.  "Thankyou.  Maybe we should get up now?"

"Breakfast.  Yes.  How do you feel about bacon and eggs?"

That day, the women got together to talk over what had been said the previous evening.  Surprisingly, Rebecca spoke first when they were all together.  

"I've had  a while to get used to the idea.  I knew before you said last night.  Sirius and I did that course that you did, but in even more depth.  I figured it out, and we were wondering when somebody would bring it up.  I'm not sure how I'll cope with it, but if you guys do decide that it's the best thing, I'll go along.  I know it's the only thing to do."  

Lily smiled at Rebecca appreciatively.  It was the longest speech she had ever heard the Auror give, and she couldn't help wondering whether Rebecca had practised it.  She wasn't one for speaking out loud, usually, but this proved that she would when she had something important to say.  

"I've also had longer than you lot to think about it," Lily said.  "I've known since the first night here.  I don't want to pressure you into anything," and here she looked at Christine and Amanda, "but… I can do it if necessary.  I've talked with James quite a bit," here Lily blushed, and Christine grinned evilly.  Lily continued doggedly, "and we'll get through it."

Amanda seemed to feel it was her turn to speak.  "I also have something I probably should have told you all a week ago.  I'm actually already pregnant.  I found out the day before we came, but I didn't tell anyone, because Michael would be worried.  He knows now, though, so I can tell you.  They're twin girls."  

After all the congratulations, which went on for twenty minutes and left everyone much more comfortable in each others' presence than before, Christine said, "Okay, I'm being blunt here.  I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but… well, I guess you're with James, right, Lily?"  At Lily's nod and blush, Christine refrained from teasing her friend just then.  "And Amanda's obviously with Michael.  Um, Rebecca, there's Henry and Sirius left."

"I know," Rebecca said softly.  "And I've talked to… to one of them.  Last night.  He said… he was a lot more understanding than I would have thought.  And he said that… I guess I'll have to tell you.  I talked to Sirius.  He was flirting with me before we came here, if you didn't know.  I ignored him, because I was in the year ahead of him in Hogwarts, and I know what he's like.  But he's a really nice guy, and he was… Christine, I'm really sorry.  If you want Sirius, I-"  Rebecca broke off.  During her little speech, she had been looking at the ground, but now she let her hair fall across her face, veiling it from view.  

Christine actually grinned with relief.  "Chill, Rebecca.  I thought you thought that Sirius was a pain and wanted Henry.  I can't _believe_ this was so easy!  We're settled, then, for partners at least."  Rebecca was looking at Christine searchingly, her eyes slightly watery.  

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.  

"I'm sure.  Ask Lily, she knows."  

Lily grinned.  "Christine has talked non-stop of Henry for the last four days.  I think we're all on safe ground, in that respect, anyway.  Now… do you want to do this?"

Amanda was the first to speak.  "I can't say anything, because I'm already set, and I wasn't rushed into this.  Whatever happens, I'll try to help you."

"I can do it," Christine said.  "I've always wanted kids!  I never thought I'd be having them so early, but Henry's a nice guy."

"I'll do it.  Sirius… last night, he said he would back off with his 'charming me into falling desperately in love with him.'  Those were his words, of course, but he did mean it.  He's a good guy, and I know he'll help support any children even if the relationship doesn't work out."

"I'm in for it.  While we're playing confessional, I didn't want kids until I was all settled, had a husband, and a huge house somewhere, but I think I can live with myself after this."  Lily smiled, and saw that her last sentences had served to lighted the atmosphere somewhat.  "So, I vote we tell our respective guys on our own.  How much should I tell James, as the leader of the expedition?"

"Co-leader," Christine reminded her.

"Tell him everything," Rebecca said, "He should know."

"Yes," Amanda and Christine chorused.  Amanda grinned for the first time Lily had seen her, and it took years off her face.  For the first time, she seemed as young as them, and Lily realised with a start that she was only ten or so years older than Lily herself.  Some girls she knew had sisters older than that!  Not many, admittedly, but it was still something. 

"Good," Lily said.  "What's it that old what's-his-face at the ministry always says?  Meeting adjourned!"

~*~*~

In the evening, Lily was sitting on the sofa.  She had just finished recounting the events of the evening to James, and he was regarding her thoughtfully.  At last, he said, "You're fine with this, aren't you, Lily?"

"Honestly?  I don't know.  It's… it doesn't seem real.  I will be able to do it, though."  

"You do know you don't have to…" James began.  

"Yes, I do have to.  That was decided today.  We made a group decision, and I'm going to stick by it.  It might take me a week, though, until I'm ready…."  

"Don't worry.  Nobody's going to push you," James said, almost tenderly.

Lily smiled at him appreciatively, and wondered if the strange sensation she was feeling could be love.  "On a lighter note, have you thought of any baby names?"

~*~*~

A week went by, and then two.  Christine told Lily that she and Henry had already tried for a child.  Rebecca hadn't said anything to Lily about her relationship, but Sirius told James that they were waiting until Rebecca felt more comfortable.  It felt good to know that she, Lily, wasn't the only one having difficulty emotionally over this.  

Meanwhile, the group had decided to set up a permanent camp near the river on the plains.  They wouldn't have to worry about good because each tent was supplied with a fridge, magicked to contain a limitless amount of food.  Drinking water would likewise be okay, but everyone felt better near the river, where they could swim and wash clothes.  

The group of eight decided unanimously to name the island Azkaban.  Sirius came up with the name, after the ancient prison of legends, and it stuck.

By the end of the third week, five weeks after they had arrived on the island, Lily decided that she had waited long enough.  In the evening, sitting next to James on the couch, Lily took the initiative.  

"James?" she asked hesitantly.  He turned to look at her, his brown eyes intense as his full attention was focused on her.  

"Yes?" Was it just her, or did James seem to have an idea of what she would be asking?

"I… I think I'm ready now for," why, oh why were the words so hard to say? "for-"

James saved her from having to spell anything out.  He kissed her.  It was a moment before he withdrew, and asked, "You're sure about this?"

Lily smiled ruefully.  "No.  I'm not ever going to be.  But I'll make do."

"Tonight?" He asked it calmly, but his cheeks were slightly flushed.  

"Tonight is… good," Lily replied, blushing herself.  Of all the times to get self-conscious, why did it have to be now?

James kissed her again, and she responded.  She wasn't fooled.  He was trying to make her feel more comfortable, leading her into it slowly, and Lily appreciated it nonetheless.  Surprisingly, it actually worked, too.  Before she knew it, her buttons were half undone.  And then she suddenly had an idea.  And obvious one.  An idea that refused to go away, and shocked her with its simplicity.  

Gently, she disentangled herself from James.  To him, she said, "Please- I have a favour to ask.  Can we postpone this for a week?  To next Saturday night?"

"Of course.  That's fine."

"It's not… not because I don't want to.  I just have to find out something."

"Don't worry, I'm serious.  It's fine."  James's voice was reassuring and warm.  Then he changed tack grinning cheekily.  "Come on, then, off to bed.  If you ask nicely, I might even tuck you in!"

Lily grinned and replied, saying, "Is that something I want?"

"It's something _I _want!"

Lily laughed, and retired to her bedroom.  She made him go back to his own, telling him he wouldn't get to see her undress, tonight.  He left with a bow and a grin.  

Lily waited until the sound of James's regular breathing told her he was asleep in his bedroom on the other side of the thin wall.  Then, she grabbed a cloak and her wand, and sneaked out into the night.  She fastened her cloak securely, her heart beating excitedly as she contemplated her next move.  If only her plan could work!

Lily reached the ocean, and kept on walking.  The water reached her knees, then her stomach, then it was up to her shoulders and her neck.  She started treading water, and then, taking a second to pray to any gods that might exist, she Apparated.


	7. Water, vegemite, disks, and fluff So we...

**A/N  Well, this is the last chapter.  I've got quite a few questions that some of you have asked that will need answering, so what I'm going to do is this:  I'll put up a thankyou chapter in a couple of days, thanking everyone individually as always, and in it I'll include the reasons why and truth behind the scenes.  If that makes sense… and I know Christine's gift confused you… that'll be cleared up if you still haven't achieved a 'leap of logic' by the end of the story.  Anyway, please R/R!  I would _love_ to make 70 reviews at the end of this story!**

**~Stef**

Lily found herself dripping a street away from Ministry of Magic.  She whooped with joy, startling a couple of nesting birds out of their tree.  Then she performed a few charms to dry herself and neaten her hair, before she set out walking.  

In a few minutes, Lily reached the Ministry, and headed for the night department.  After she had explained the situation, they were more than happy to give Lily a port-key.  At least the others wouldn't have to get wet to come home!

Then, very tired but even more happy, she Apparated back to her bedroom in the tent.  Setting the port-key (activated for 11:00 am the next day) onto the floor, she fell asleep.  

Lily was once more jolted awake at 6:30 the next morning, and responded to James's "Morning, Lil!" with a grumpy, "Lily!"

Then she suddenly remembered the events of the previous night.  She jumped up so quickly she knocked her chair over, and leapt for James.  He finally pushed her off, saying, "It's a great way to start the morning, Lil, but what the hell is going on?"

"Remember last night, when I went to bed?" she asked him, grinning.  "Well, I had the idea that once I was off the island, my magic would work.  You know, all the seawater stuff… saltwater amplifies magic, etc, as well as actually getting rid of my contact with the island itself.  So I swam out, and when I was deep enough I tried to Apparate to the ministry.  It worked, and I've got a port-key!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!  It happened!"

James let out a loud whoop and danced Lily round the kitchen, laughing loudly.  Suddenly, from the doorway/tent-flap came a loud voice.  

"_What_ are you doing, Prongsie?  You woke all of us up!"  Sirius was speaking, but everyone was with him.

Lily quickly explained, which led to much more wild dancing around the kitchen.  Then Sirius procured a radio, and shouted, "Party!"

Since nobody, apart from Sirius, of course, particularly felt like a fully-fledged party at seven o'clock in the morning, they all had breakfast together instead.  Sirius finished the last of the marmite on his porridge, as if daring people to comment, but nobody did.  

Finally, everything was packed up and ready to go.  Everything, including the portable campfire, went into tents, which were then taken apart and carried in bags by the four men.  Lily would never understand how the tents worked, but for once she was too keyed-up to wonder about it.  

Finally, eleven o'clock came, and everyone was gathered around the port-key.  And then, with the all too familiar tug, Lily found herself in the same place she had left from five weeks before.

Sirius began the cheer, but they all joined in.  Maybe it had only been five weeks, but it seemed much longer.  The prospect of staying there for two years hadn't been a pleasant one, and just a month without the ability to do magic scared the non-muggleborns more than they would care to admit.  

~*~*~

On Wednesday, Lily and James had a speech to make to the Minister of Magic and several other important people in the wizarding world, including Dumbledore.  They gave a quick report on the different environments on the island, told of how magic didn't work there, and then announced the name they had given the island.  Almost everyone grinned, and Lily and James went on to say, seriously, that the island might actually be a very good place for a prison for the more dangerous wizards.  Their argument was that even if any prisoners did escape from a jail there, they wouldn't be able to do magic at all, and wouldn't have wands to Apparate from the ocean even if they did think of it.  

Once they had finished their reports, there were all the customary questions to answer.  The rest of the week was devoted to paperwork, and a funny disk-shaped object that changed colour every two seconds.  It had all of Lily and James's subordinates stumped, but Lily discovered that it was a practical joke designed by Sirius and Remus, set to explode in a shower of red heart-shaped cushions when it came within three feet of both Lily and James.  Needless to say, neither of them were particularly amused, and they both fully intended to make the two wizards regret it when they met them for dinner on the Friday night, with their other friends.  

Dinner went quite well.  Sirius arrived late and left early, because he was let out of work late and then had a meeting with Rebecca to go to.  Remus also arrived late because of work, and he too left early because he was working on a project, called the 'wolfsbane project' with some young wizards and witches wanting to get a PhD in potions.  This made it impossible for Lily and James to berate them publicly, which was of course why they did it.

After the dinner, Lily and James were invited to go and see a movie with the group on Saturday, the next day, but they had other plans.  They were going together to watch a Quidditch match between two British teams that had actually both offered James a place before he took up his job at the ministry.  

On Saturday, Lily allowed herself the luxury of sleeping late.  Then she went shopping, buying new muggle clothes for the Quidditch match.  Lily was planning on taking James to a muggle night-club after the game.  Then she bought groceries for the next week.  Afterwards, Lily went home and got changed, before she Apparated to James's apartment to meet him.  

James was looking very good in jeans and a shirt, but it was the green tie that gave him away.  Lily promptly took it off for him.  

"I thought you knew how to dress muggle!" Lily told him exasperatedly.  

"The fashions change so quickly!" James said.  "I thought…"

Lily sighed, but she was smiling.  "Muggles never wear ties to casual gatherings or informal parties," she told him.  "Especially not night-clubs!"  

~*~*~

It became a regular experience for the both of them, going out together on both magical- and muggle-style dates at least once a week.  Lily began to wonder what it would be like to marry James, and to live with him.  By this time, there had been numerous articles in the newspaper about the couple who had become famous through their ministry work and their discoveries.  

Then it was the anniversary of the day they had been sent to the island.  Lily arrived at work to find her boyfriend standing in front of her desk, grinning.  

"We deserve a holiday.  How do you feel about camping on an island without magic?  It might be the last time we get the chance to, before the prison is built!"

Their supervisor had no problem with the request, and gave them two weeks off.  Lily found herself on top of the mountain almost before she knew it.  

~*~*~

They spent those weeks re-enacting the journey of the year before.  Nothing had changed in the environment of the island, but it seemed somehow different.  Their situation had changed.  They had changed.  

It was also a lot more quiet, without the other six people, and then the tent was also different.  It belonged to James, because they had decided not to borrow a ministry tent, and so it smaller, with only a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen.  

On their last night on the island, Lily and James were lying together on the beach, staring up at the stars.  

"You remember how we first came to be friends?" James asked.

"Fork and Fire.  Yes, I do."

"Remember I told you that my penname came from the nickname my friends gave me, Prongs?"

"Yes…" Lily said.  

"I want to show you why my friends gave me that nickname."  Lily didn't say anything.  James's voice had taken on a more serious tone, and he was standing.  Then he wasn't there, but in his place there was a stag.  

Many exclamations later, James was human again, and Lily was speculating, "I wonder why you can do _that_ magic, and not other magic.  Do you think it's the wands?"

"It might be," James replied, his mind clearly on something else.  Then he sat up, to say what he had to say.  "Um, Lily?  We've been together for a year now, and friends for a long time before that.  Would you… want to… marry me?"

Lily had had an answer ready, just in case James had asked her.  She had it memorised, just in case.  But now that the time had come, she completely forgot every word of it.  She couldn't even remember whether she had been going to say 'yes' or 'no.'  

She was filled with a strange, overwhelming feeling, one that she was pleasantly drowning in.  Somehow, she managed to say simply, "Yes."


End file.
